


Stimulus

by eorumverba



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: “Jonghyunnie,” Taemin says after watching a bit longer, “you’re pretty.”





	Stimulus

**Author's Note:**

> i like to think this is in the same verse as [response](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10690347)

Jonghyun’s mouth always looks prettiest when he’s sucking cock. His mouth is perfect for it too - plush full lips that wrap perfectly around the head of Taemin’s cock each time. Taemin blames Jonghyun’s oral fixation for the way he gets so  _ into  _ it, for the way tears well up in Jonghyun’s eyes whenever he looks up through his lashes at Taemin, for the way he can (and has) come just from Taemin gripping him by the hair and fucking his mouth in short bursts. Jonghyun’s always so needy and eager and  _ willing  _ when it comes to sucking Taemin off, always so good and obedient to whatever Taemin says, and  _ fuck  _ Taemin wants to see his pretty lips stretched thin around his cock now.

Jonghyun is clearly oblivious to Taemin’s thoughts - he’s stretched out on the floor reading a book, absently rubbing a shiny red lollipop against equally shiny red lips, and as Taemin watches, Jonghyun licks the red from his lips and slowly pushes the candy inside his mouth, pushing it to the side with his tongue so that it bulges his cheek out. If Taemin didn’t know any better, he’d say that Jonghyun was doing it on purpose - but this is just Jonghyun and his  _ fucking oral fixation. _

“Jonghyunnie,” Taemin says after watching a bit longer, “you’re pretty.”

Jonghyun looks up almost immediately, eyes already wide and book forgotten. The lollipop slides out of his mouth so he can breathe out a, “Yeah?”

“So so pretty. Pretty mouth.”

A sharp intake of breath and Jonghyun bites his lip, putting the candy down on its wrapper before making his way over to Taemin and fitting himself between Taemin’s spread legs. His eyes are wet when he looks up at Taemin, and he looks close to tears as he leans into the hand that brushes through his hair. “Already going to cry?”

Jonghyun makes a strangled little noise and nods, fingers digging into the material of Taemin’s sweatpants as he waits for Taemin to say something, anything. And Taemin wants to tease, wants to draw it out and make Jonghyun beg, but he’s already so  _ eager  _ and Taemin’s been wanting for so long that all he can say is, “Come on baby, be good for me.”

“Okay daddy,” Jonghyun breathes, and the words go straight to Taemin’s cock, but instead of showing how much Jonghyun’s words have affected him, Taemin just smirks down at him when their gazes meet and runs his fingers through Jonghyun’s hair again because he  _ knows  _ how much that affects him.

And he’s right - Jonghyun makes another little noise and doesn’t even bother to tug Taemin’s pants down before mouthing at his clothed cock. Only when Taemin digs his nails into Jonghyun’s scalp does he whine and pull Taemin’s pants down, immediately going for his cock and sucking just the head in. His mouth feels fucking  _ amazing  _ and Taemin bites his lip to keep from making a noise when Jonghyun looks up and pulls away so that his lips just barely touch the tip of his cock. The smile Jonghyun flashes him is innocent, but there is a knowing glint in his eyes, and as Taemin watches, Jonghyun leans forward just enough to press a chaste kiss to the the tip before sucking him down completely with a sloppy noise and a muffled moan.

“You always get so into it,” Taemin coos, “such a good boy for me. Doing so  _ well. _ ”

Jonghyun promptly shudders and whines, sucking harder and following the push of Taemin’s hand so he’s pushed down further. And if Jonghyun weren’t so used to this, he’d probably have choked, but Taemin is always like this, so he adjusts easily and brings his hands up to Taemin’s hipbones, digging his nails in slightly because it always makes Taemin gasp and  _ yank  _ at Jonghyun’s hair - however unintentional it is, it hurts, and the pain always jolts through Jonghyun’s body in the best way possible.

“What, you like when I pull on your hair?” Taemin asks, tightening his grip again just to tease, “you should  _ ask _ for what you want.”

Jonghyun lets Taemin’s cock slip from his mouth and he blinks up at Taemin, staring up with watery eyes and asking, “ _ Please. _ ”

“If you want something else, you need to be specific about what you want.”

“Please pull my hair-” and before Jonghyun can even finish speaking, Taemin yanks hard, watching in amusement as Jonghyun’s grip tightens spasmodically and his eyes flutter shut.

“So  _ needy. _ ” Taemin leans down to thumb at Jonghyun’s swollen lips, raising a brow when Jonghyun immediately begins to suck at his finger, blinking prettily up at him.

“For you.”

“Jonghyunnie,” Taemin coos, “come up here, want you on my lap. You’ll look so pretty, so small and all mine.”

The noise that leaves Jonghyun’s lips is butchered beyond words and before he can obey, there comes a painfully pointed cough from behind them: Kibum. As they pass, they say with forced calmness, “Your pants had better be up, Taemin.”

“Sorry, Kibummie,” Jonghyun pipes up, and Kibum heaves a sigh.

“Just...clean up after yourselves.”

“Don’t worry, Jonghyunnie swallows.” Taemin earns a splutter from Kibum and an embarrassed whine from Jonghyun; he turns back to Jonghyun and laughs at the blush staining his cheeks and the pout on his lips.

Taemin waits for Kibum to leave the room before speaking again, pressing his hand to Jonghyun’s cheek and thumbing at his cheekbone. “Sorry, Jonghyunnie.”

“Mad at you!”

“Cute baby, what can I do to make you not mad at me anymore?”

Jonghyun considers for a moment, then brightens considerably as he comes up with something. “Kissie?”

“Come here then.”

Taemin then has a lap full of Jonghyun, small and eager and pliant. He sets his hands to Jonghyun’s waist, feeling for warm skin and kissing him deep, sucking and nipping at his lips and tongue because he knows how much Jonghyun loves the sensation.

“Good boy,” Taemin mumbles against Jonghyun’s lips, “so good for daddy.”

“ _ Ah _ ,” an almost imperceptible shiver, “wanna be good for you.”

“You are good, Jonghyunnie. So good for me, baby.”

Jonghyun looks shy now, giving Taemin a flustered little grin and mumbling, “Thank you, daddy.”

Taemin leans in for another quick kiss that turns lingering when Jonghyun’s hips begin to roll against his own and his hands fumble for Taemin’s so he can lace their fingers together as he’s wont to do when they get like this. When Taemin finally manages to pull away, it’s to bring their joined hands up so he can kiss the back of Jonghyun’s hand.

“Love you, Jonghyunnie.”

Clearly flustered, Jonghyun ducks his head to hide his smile, but even though he doesn’t say it back, Taemin knows Jonghyun loves him too. And after pressing one last kiss to both of Jonghyun’s cheeks, Taemin nudges Jonghyun from his lap before standing and hoisting his pants back up. “Now come on, before Kibum comes back. Been thinking about having you spread out for me all  _ day. _ ”

Needless to say, Jonghyun is quick to obey.


End file.
